


Storm Clouds Depart

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A week after Steven heads out onto the road he gains a passenger.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Storm Clouds Depart

The roads felt different the further Steven drove out. In contrast to the roads at home he knew by heart, the ways of the road did not come immediately to him, and his heart often jumped when he hit especially bad potholes. One made him wonder if it was intended to be a small lake.

On one early day, where the sky was smeared with clouds and early morning light, Steven slowly drove down a slope in a little town. There was a glance of pigtails in the corner of his eye and he thought nothing of the sight; until he realized he recognized the color and style.

Steven looked in the rearview mirror and got a good look. Spinel was walking up the slope, her arms swinging.

Steven called out her name and she seemed to look everywhere but the direction of his voice. When Spinel figured it out she ran to the van but tripped and rolled down the hill – expertly, in a way that she wouldn’t get hurt, Steven noted.

He still jumped when Spinel popped up in front of the side window.

“Sorry, Steven!” she trilled. “What’re you doing here?”

“Ah, driving? Wait, what are _you_ doing here?”

“I was playing hide-and-seek with some friends! We were gonna go back home last night but I wanted to explore!”

“Yeah? How was it?”

“I think I saw everything!” Spinel said. “Well, I won’t keep you!”

“Oh – Spinel, you could come with me for a bit.”

Spinel started bouncing in place, slightly. It seemed pretty restrained.

“But you have to wear a seatbelt,” Steven added. He unlocked the doors and Spinel ran quickly to get into the passenger seat. Steven heard the seatbelt click into place and got to driving again.

He could feel the atmosphere droop, as if Spinel’s energy drained away and true to this Spinel’s tone was softer.

“Er – I don’t want to intrude – “

“I’m not fixing a problem,” Steven said. “I just wanted your company.”

He saw Spinel sit up, a bright smile on her face. He swore he could see little twinkles near the pearly white teeth. Spinel giggled.

“You kinda sounded like those old books? The books that Yellow likes to read.”

The idea of Yellow Diamond gingerly leafing through books, tiny in her hands, made Steven grin.

“Things always seem more official when you say them like that.”

“That’s how it works? What a fun game!”

“It sort of is, isn’t it?” Steven continued, “Connie said that languages are fun. So I wanted to see them all for myself.”

He could feel the happiness in the words diminish as he spoke.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“I miss everyone a lot, even though we’re all in regular contact,” Steven said. “I thought the thrill of the open road would last a little longer.”

“Well, as I know – Steven, you can’t see what I’m doing because your eyes are on that thrilling open road but trust me, it’s hilarious – it’s fine to miss them.”

“I know. The open road’s a little nostalgic, actually, but not completely. Amethyst and I went on the run once. This time I’m running to something instead of away.”

“You’re a pretty interesting kid, Steven,” Spinel said.

“Well, after everything I wouldn’t mind being boring.”

“Interesting or boring – what was that human phrase, ‘love takes many forms,’ no – we all love you to the moon and back!”

Steven smiled, lost in that warm, comforting feeling and he realized with a jolt that the streetlight was green. He was glad there was no car behind him as he drove ahead.

“What’s the other one, oh!” Spinel exclaimed. “I could probably lasso the moon, but I won’t. When the moon hits your eye – “

“Like a big pizza pie, that’s a moray… eel?”

“What the _heck_ is a moray eel?!”

Steven had to pull over to control his laughter. Seeing Spinel’s genuinely puzzled face made him burst into laughter again.

It took a while for her to understand what a moray eel was; he got back on the road as he talked. Spinel had numerous questions about the numerous sea life.

The life on the thrilling road was less lonely for a while.


End file.
